Fright At The Museum
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel investigates a robbery at the museum. Thanks to some friends, old and new, she stops the crime.


**As gratitude for GoldGuardian2418 for some wonderful advice and for being a wonderful friend, here's a story request done just for her! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Jocklin was enjoying her class trip to the Museum of Natural History. She admired the amazing artifacts on display.

As the class headed into the next room, Rachel was completely floored. There were dinosaurs before her eyes. The huge T-Rex skeleton looked like it was going to eat her, but Rachel knew he wasn't moving any time soon.

"And this is our latest acquisition, the glorious pterodactyl!" The tour guide gestured up to the ceiling and there was a complete pterodactyl skeleton, it's bony stretched out as if it were flying right now.

"The pterodactyl is the first pterosaur species to be named and identified as a flying reptile. A skyward creature of the Jurassic land."

Rachel marveled at the ancient reptile. It looked a bit scary though, it seemed as if it would swoop down any second. The girl nervously brushed it off and went back to the group.

* * *

The next day, Rachel returned to the museum. There she saw a whole bunch of police parked outside.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a guard said.

"Well, I came here because I forgot my backpack yesterday. A you the guard from the museum?"

"Yeah, soon to be ex-guard! A priceless Egyptian vase was stolen from the museum last night! I'm gonna get fired for having the museum robbed right under my nose!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rachel offered.

"Nah, let a professional handle this." The guard kindly escorted Rachel off the scene.

Rachel left in a huff. "There has to something I can do to help that poor guard..."

And just like that, an idea kicked off in Rachel's head. She was going to take justice into her own hands.

* * *

So that night, Rachel arrived at the museum. Thanks to special training with Rook, she was able to sneak inside through the window and when she landed inside, she was surprised to see the guard sleeping like a baby.

"Professional, huh?" Rachel commented. She walked around the empty building and hopefully tried to find the thief in the act.

She wandered into the dinosaur exhibit and seeing those giant skeletons made her even more scared. She soon regretted coming here.

Just then, Rachel's mouth was covered with something and before she could react, she started to loose consciousness and blacked out.

Rachel started to wake up, when she tried to get up, she realized she's been tied to a chair! "Hey! What's going on?! Let me go!"

"Nice try, but no one can hear you scream."

Rachel gasped. She knew the sound of that voice. Her kidnapper approached her and it was the security guard!

"You?! But-" Rachel was too shocked to speak

"And to think I was going to have another easy steal until you showed up." the guard sneered. "I gotta say, this has to be my best heist ever! The public's too stupid to think the museum's own guard was behind the thefts!"

The guard-now-robber laughed in his throat. "And I promise to take good care of you. I could always use a hostage. Or maybe a nice ransom would do. The list is endless..."

Rachel wanted to cry, but she has to be strong. Fear paralyzed from the inside. It was all her fault for coming her by herself.

Suddenly, Rachel heard a loud, screeching sound. Then a green energy whip swung from behind her and whipped the thief, sending him flying across the dark room and into the wall.

Rachel's ropes were cut and when she turned around, she screamed. It was a pterodactyl with green eyes glaring down at her. She continued to scream as she bolted out of the room.

"Oh, man! A real living pterodactyl! This museum is haunted!" Rachel squealed as she kept running. She ran almost all over the place, trying to find the exit. When Rachel arrived at a dead end, she felt something land behind her. She immediately huddled on the ground.

"Please! Don't eat me!" Rachel begged.

"Relax, kid. I come in peace."

Rachel blinked her eyes up. "W-What...?" Was it her imagination, or did that dinosaur talk back to her? And it sounded like a parrot! Rachel nervously looked behind her and gasped, backing up against the wall.

It did look like a pterodactyl, but it's wings were on it's back and looked like a glider attached to a jetpack and wore black and green clothing, almost like armor. This thing looked like it was ready for battle!

"Uh...uh..." was all Rachel could say, staring at this unusual creature.

Hearing the click of a gun, the pterodactyl swiftly grabbed Rachel and soared away in time to dodge a bullet.

It was the robber with his gun aimed for another round. "I don't know what you are, but you'll think twice before-"

And then, a bandage wrapped around the man's gun and yanked it right out of his hand.

The thief turned around and when he did, he was greeted with the horrifying sight of a very mad mummy. He screamed, and not just him, the pterodactyl screamed as well and jumped into Rachel's arms.

"RAWRK! A MUMMY!" the frightened monster screeched like a startled parrot.

It was actually Snare-oh. He narrowed his eerie green eyes. "How dare you..." He unleashed a flurry of bandages at the man and in seconds, he was wrapped up like a mummy himself.

"I will take it from here." Rook said as he walked in and carried the man away.

"Uh, you can let go now." Rachel told the pterodactyl.

The monster blinked. "Oh." He let go. But he gasped and hid behind Rachel when Snare-oh walked up to them.

Rachel giggled and tried to calm him down. "Relax, this is Snare-oh. He's not a real mummy."

"She's right. Astrodactyl." Snare-oh said.

"Astrodactyl?" Rachel questioned.

"How do you know my name?!" the creature now named Astrodactyl asked, startled.

"You're the new recruit to our sector. It's my job to know my fellow Plumbers." Snare-oh implied.

"He's a Plumber?!" Astrodactyl squawked to Rachel, to which she nodded. "Phew! What a relief!"

"You sounded real scared there." Rachel said with a chuckle.

Astrodactyl raised an eye. "Oh, really? You have no room to talk, missy." he implied.

"He's right, you know." said Snare-oh. "In fact, you screeched even louder that Astro when you met me!" He and Astrodactyl laughed it up while Rachel was red as a beat.

"Anyway, sorry for spooking ya, kid." Astrodactyl said. "

Rachel shook her head. "Don't be sorry, I'm the one who over-reacted." She stared at him for a moment, then giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that it's kind of funny how you sound like a parrot and all." Rachel said.

"Oh, you think I sound funny?" Astrodactyl said sternly with his hands on his hips. " How? Does my voice make you laugh? Does it amuse you?"

He couldn't get an answer because Rachel was too busy laughing.

Then Snare-oh grabbed Rachel and held her arms up. He whispered something to Astrodactyl.

"Oh really?" Astrodactyl chirped. The winged alien gave a sly smile and flexed his claws in Rachel's direction. She gulped as knew what was coming next.

Snare-oh lifted her shirt and Astrodactyl wiggled and poked Rachel smack in the center of her belly. She squealed and broke out with big laughs. "EEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP! I'm-Hahahaha! I'm-Hahahahahaha!" Rachel couldn't stop laughing.

"What's that? You're what?" Astrodactyl teased as he kept tickling Rachel's poor tummy.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! JUST STOP TICKLING!" Rachel begged in a pit of endless laughter.

Finally, Astrodactyl stopped. He took hold of Rachel as she recovered. "I think I'm gonna like it here." he said to Snare-oh.

The mummy chuckled warmly. "I know I like it here." He ruffled Rachel's hair. "Come on, let's go home."

Rachel smiled as she joined her old friend and new friend in the walk back home. "Let's."


End file.
